My Revenge Is Not Over
by Kittens are cute
Summary: Aang has finally learned all four elements and has defeated the Fire lord. He has became friends with Zuko and Iroh. They can finally roam free in the Fire Nation. Peace has been restored at last.........or so they thought.
1. Story Introduction

This is my brand new story. I do not own any of the characters. You might enjoy this story. This talks about what Aang did after he defeated the Fire lord. Sokka is still the meat and sarcasm guy. Lol. Shockingly, Zuko and Aang became friends. I will put the story introduction first so you will get the idea of what's going on. Chapter 1 will be posted as well. I hope you will enjoy this.

CHARACTERS: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Appa, Momo,

Suki (Sokka's wife), Shita She-ta (Sokka's Daughter), Bato, Hakoda (Sokka and Katara's dad)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STORY INTRODUCTION

Aang has defeated the Fire lord and destroyed the comet. The Fire Nation fears Aang because he had won the war. Zuko and Iroh are no longer traitors of their nation. They are free to roam their nation. Peace has finally been restored.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Aang

"Aang, I know we were against each other in the beginning. I just want to say thanks for giving back my freedom," said Zuko

"OMG! You actually thanked him? And to think you were trying to turn him to Ozai," said Sokka

"You're not helping Sokka," said Katara

"No he's right. If I had turned in Aang to my father, my honor would have been given to Zhou or worse, Azula," said Zuko

"Well we don't have to worry about them anymore. They're dead," said Iroh

"Now that we restored peace to all the nations, I want to go home," said Sokka

"I want to go home too," said Katara

"Aang, we better move on," said Toph

"Yeah, okay," he replied

"Thank you Aang, now that the war is over, we can finally live in peace. Now where's the kitchen? I want to make my roast duck," said Iroh

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph climbed on Appa and he flew away into the sky. They were heading towards the Southern Water Tribe.

"Toph, do you want to go home?" asked Katara

"And what, become the helpless little blind girl again? Hell no!" she replied

"I'm sorry I asked."

"I want to stay with the water tribe."

"Why? You're an earthbender."

"So? It shouldn't make any difference. I like being around snow. It never snowed where I used to live."

"Oh I see."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It was just an expression as in 'I get it.'"

"Oh."

They continued to fly until sunset. Toph and Sokka sat up camp while Aang and Katara went to go get water. They found a lake. They filled their buckets with water and they sat on the soft grass. A full moon was out and it reflected in the water.

"What a beautiful night," said Katara

"Yeah. Katara?" said Aang

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"Um……I….I…I…..lo…lo...I."

"You what? Spit it out!"

"I love you!"

"You do?"

"Well…….yeah. I loved you ever since you agreed to go penguin sledding with me."

"Aang….."

They both were blushing. They gazed into each others eyes and slowly, they locked lips together. A warm feeling formed around, getting rid of their fears. Aang had experienced the first kiss of his life.

"Guys, do you have the….OMG!" shrieked Sokka

Katara and Aang stopped and they were red as roses.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" asked Toph.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Be thankful you couldn't see it," replied Sokka.

"Oh for the love of God, that's gross!"

"Yeah pretty much, but its love."

"I got the water. Let's go back to camp," said Katara embarrassedly.

She picked up her bucket of water and gave Sokka a dirty look. She hurried to camp as fast as she could. Toph followed her.

"Thanks a lot Sokka," said Aang

"What did I do?" he asked

Aang didn't answer. He went back to camp. A few days later, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph arrived in the Southern Water Tribe.

"We're home!" Katara said happily.

Appa landed at the entrance. People were running over to greet them.

"SOKKA! KATARA!" said a voice.

"DAD!" said Sokka

"DADDY!" said Katara

They both ran o their dad and gave him a hug with open arms.

"I missed you two so much," said Hakoda

"We missed you too," said Sokka

"Good to see you two again," said another voice.

"BATO!" said Katara

She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Come on, lets go in," said Hakoda

"Wait, dad I would like you to meet Aang, the Avatar himself, and Toph," said Katara

"Nice to meet you two," he said

"Same here," said Aang

"Charmed," said Toph

"Now let's go in," said Hakoda

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph followed the Water Tribe inside. They set up a special place for Appa and Momo. The kids of the tribe played with them.

"Home sweet home," said Sokka

"Where's Gran-Gran?" asked Katara

Hakoda looked at her with a frown. His expression made Katara bring tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Katara. She passed on a few months ago," he said sadly.

"WHAT!" shrieked Sokka

"I'm sorry Katara," said Aang

Katara took off in the village. Toph was about to go after her, but Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go talk to her," said Aang

"Yeah Toph, let him go after his girlfriend," said Sokka

"HEY!" shrieked Aang

"Whatever. Just go."

Aang took off after Katara. He found her behind a hut crying. He sat next to her and she started to seize her crying.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother," said Aang

"Gran-Gran died because I wasn't here to help her," cried Katara

"Now don't start blaming yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I shouldn't have left home."

"But Gran-Gran wanted you to go with me. Thanks to you, you helped me bring peace to all the nations."

"Thank you Aang."

She gave him a hug and kissed him. Momo flew over and landed on Aang's shoulder. Momo handed Katara a flower.

"Thank you Momo," she said

After a few minutes, Katara stared to feel better and she and Aang started to head back. Back on the other side of the village, Sokka and Toph were walking with Hakoda and Bato.

"Sokka, I have a surprise for you," said Hakoda

"Ooh, I love surprises," he replied

"Come on out."

Footsteps were approaching and Sokka waited. He was a little excited.

"I really missed you Sokka," said a voice

"SUKI!" he replied happily.

They ran to each other and gave each other a hug and a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sokka

"Peace has been restored and I have decided to be with you," replied Suki.

"You left Kioshi Island for me? But what about your friends, your people?"

"They let me go wherever I wanted and my place is with you. I love you Sokka."

"I love you Suki."

They kissed again and Hakoda smiled.

"Looks like a wedding will form," he whispered to Bato

"They do make a cute couple," Bato whispered back

"If a wedding is going to happen, I hope I don't have to wear anything stupid," whispered Toph

It started to get late. Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara, and Toph went to the Water Tribe's cemetery to visit Gran-Gran's grave. They each placed a flower by her tombstone.

"I'm going to miss Gran-Gran," said Katara

"I will too," said Sokka

When night struck, they all left the cemetery. The moon came out from behind a cloud. It shined over all the Southern Water Tribe. At Gran-Gran's grave, the flowers sparkled from the moonlight. It felt like a memory was rising.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you have the idea of the story. For now, everyone is living in peace until someone disturbs it. Chapter 1 will lead to that and Aang and his friends are grown up. I hope you'll like the next chapter. You don't have to post reviews for the introduction.


	2. Peace is Disturbed

Here's the first chapter. This will tell you who disturbed the peace and trying to cause another battle and Sasuke gets his first child. It's really funny. Please enjoy, the next chapter will be posted soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book 5, Chapter One: Peace is Disturbed

Seven years of peace has passed. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki grew and became fine young adults. Sokka married Suki and they're expecting their first child. Toph became the village doctor. She tended to everyone's wounds in the Water Tribe. Aang and Katara became stronger in their bending. Today was the day of their wedding. Toph was the maid of honor, Suki was the bride's maid, and Sokka was Aang's best man, of course he wanted to be referred to as best boomerang guy. When Katara and Aang were wedded, Hakoda accepted Aang as a member of the Water Tribe. Everyone had cheered for him. After the wedding, Aang and Katara settled in their new hut. For a few days, people were coming over. Some of them were giving them gifts still. Aang and Katara were pleased.

The next day, Toph came over to Aang and Katara's house. She had their wedding gift. Katara invited her in.

"Here's your gift, sorry it took so long to give you. It took me a long time to make," said Toph

"Thank you," said Katara

"Would you, Sokka, and Suki like to come over for dinner?" asked Aang

"Sure I would, but I'm not so sure about Sokka and Suki," replied Toph

"Why?"

"Well Suki has been tired lately and Sokka doesn't want to leave her. You know, with his baby coming any day and all."

"Oh, right."

"It's going to be exciting being an aunt," said Katara

"Yeah, it's going to be nice having a niece or nephew," said Aang

That night, Toph, Aang, and Katara sat down and enjoyed a meal. Katara had made it special. She had made steak n' sauce, hot tea, and ice cream rice cakes.

"These ice cream rice cakes are good," said Toph.

"Thanks. My grandmother showed me how to make them," said Katara

"Really, it's good to learn something from your grandmother."

"It is. I really miss her."

"I know you do. She's with you in spirit."

"I know, but I still miss her."

Everyone had just about finished their meals when Sokka charged into the room. His entrance scared Momo. He jumped and hit his head on the ceiling and crashed down to the floor, poor Momo.

"Sokka, what's wrong!" exclaimed Katara

"Suki……..she…….she's she……..the baby…….she……HELP!" stammered Sokka

"The baby's coming!"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Let's go Toph!"

"Right!" she replied.

Everyone ran outside and dashed to Sokka's place. Toph entered first and Katara followed, but she stopped at the entrance.

"Sokka, you need to wait out here with Aang," she told him

Katara went inside and Sokka pack and forth in the snow. Aang did his best to calm him down.

"Are you excited?" he asked

"Yes, but I'm nervous. I've never been a father before," said Sokka

"Well neither have I."

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."

"CALM DOWN! So what do you want? A daughter or a son?"

"Either one is fine."

Sokka continued to pace when Hakoda came up to him.

"Sokka, I just heard the news. Are you okay?" he asked him

"If you mean from aside of being nervous and about to go insane, I'm doing okay," said Sokka.

"Well that's good. It's normal to be nervous."

"I know it's just that I'm going to be responsible for another life. Do you know what it's like raising a child?"

"Oh gee, no Sokka please tell me."

"I'm sorry dad. I'm just really nervous. Were you this nervous when mom was having me?"

"Of course I was. I was so nervous; I forgot to put on my boots. I was pacing back and forth in the snow barefoot and I didn't realize it."

"Wow, you were more nervous than me than me."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I remembered to put my clothes on. The minute you were born, Gran-Gran wrapped you up in my old fur coat and she placed you in my arms, I was proud that day."

"Wait a minute, Gran-Gran delivered me?"

"That's right."

"Wow. I never knew that."

Suddenly, Sokka, Aang, and Hakoda heard a cry coming from inside. Aang smiled at Sokka.

"You're a dad!" he said happily

"I'm a grandfather!" said Hakoda

Sokka passed out in the snow. Aang went over and helped Sokka. He splashed cold water in Sokka's face and he woke up. Sokka stood up and brushed off the snow. Toph came outside and stood in front of them.

"Well Toph?" asked Aang

"It's a girl," she replied

"A girl," Sokka said happily

"Come in and see her," said Toph

Everyone went inside with grins on their faces. Katara came out of a bedroom carrying the small infant. She walked up to Sokka.

"She's beautiful. Take her," she said to him as she placed the baby in his arms.

Sokka looked at his daughter and smiled. A few tears streamed down his face. Aang and Hakoda gazed down at the baby too.

"Katara, how's Suki?" asked Sokka

"She's fine and happy," she replied

"Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes, she needs her rest," said Toph

Sokka entered the bedroom and sat down next to Suki on the bed. He carefully placed the baby next to her. Sokka leaned over and kissed Suki.

"We have a daughter," he said to her

"I'm so happy," replied Suki

"Now we have to find a name for her. Have you thought of one?"

"Yes. Since we have a daughter, her name will be Shita."

"Shita sounds perfect for her."

"I love you Sokka."

"I love you too Suki."

The next day, everyone in the Water Tribe threw a ceremony for Shita. She was honored and welcomed in the Water Tribe. Bato placed a mark of a star on Shita's forehead. The star symbols the birth of a new arriver in the nation.

"We welcome Shita with all our hearts," announced Hakoda

Everyone cheered for her. A few minutes passed and everyone sat down to Shita's feast, Sokka only ate the meat because lets face bit, he's still the meat and sarcasm guy. Katara finished her food and then took Shita into her arms.

"You're so cute," she said

For the rest of the day, Shita was given a lot of attention that day and most of the girls of the Water Tribe wanted to hold her. A few more days have passed. Shita was a shine in everyone's life. Sokka loved his family. Aang and Katara were happy as well, but today, Aang sensed something wrong like someone just shattered the joy and happiness and replaced it with pain and misery.

"Aang are you okay?" asked Katara

"I've got a strange feeling all of a sudden," he replied

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I sense that someone disturbed the peace."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Come on lets go."

Aang and Katara went outside to do some fishing. They were about to leave in their boat when they spotted another boat in the distance. It had the Fire Nation symbol on the sail.

"Oh no, not again," said Katara

"Let's see what they want," said Aang

When the boat landed near the entrance of the Water Tribe, Aang and Katara hurried over to see who it was. Footsteps approached to the entrance. Some of the water tribe villagers fled to their homes because they were still afraid. The footsteps stopped at the entrance gate.

"Where's Aang? I need to talk to him," said the voice

"Zuko?" said Aang as he approached him

"Aang!"

"Not another step closer!" hissed Hakoda

"It's okay, he's a friend," said Aang

He looked at Zuko and behind him, Iroh was coming towards them. Sokka and Toph came and stood next to Aang.

"Aang, I need your help," said Zuko

"You actually asked for his help? OMG! It's a miracle. I'll never forget this," said Sokka

"Shut up Sokka, you're not helping!" said Toph

"What's going on?" asked Aang

"Apparently, Azula took over the Fire Nation," said Zuko

"WHAT! I thought she was dead!"

"I thought she was too, but I guess she was faking it when she lost to me."

"Well is everyone in the Fire Nation okay?"

"No, Azula is torturing them like slaves. She even separated the children from their parents for her sick joy and entertainment."

"That's cruel. What can I do? Why is she doing this?"

"My guess is that she wants to avenge our father. I don't know what she's planning to do, but we need your help in defeating her."

"Does she know you're gone?"

"I don't know. Once we realized she was alive, we came to get you."

"I suggest we leave as soon as possible Aang. Your family and friends can be put in danger. Knowing Azula, she'll attack anyone," said Iroh

"You're right. Let's go. Just to be on the safe side, we'll take Appa," said Aang

"I'm coming too," said Toph

"So am I," said Katara

"I wish I could come, but I can't," said Sokka

"Why not Sokka?" asked Katara

"I have a wife and child now. I can't just leave them," he replied

"Sokka, you should go and fight," said Suki

She was standing behind him carrying Shita. He turned around facing her. His eyes grew sad.

"But who's going to take care of you?" asked Sokka

"Shita and I will be fine. Your friends need you Sokka," replied Suki

"If I go, I might be gone for awhile."

"I know. I will miss you."

They hugged each other along with a kiss. Sokka kissed Shita's forehead and stroked her cheek. Hakoda approached Sokka.

"Son, if you need backup, just come back," he said

"Thanks dad," replied Sokka

"You better leave now. God knows what is happening to those innocent people."

"Goodbye you guys."

Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh gathered their things and loaded it on the saddle. They made sure they had enough food too. After they finished packing, they all got into the saddle and settled for a long, dangerous, journey.

"Appa, yip yip!" said Aang

Aang took off in the sky. The Water Tribe waved goodbye to them. Suki cried as she watched Sokka disappear in the distance.

"Please, be safe," she whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Azula's Revenge

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. College has been keeping me busy. In this chapter, an old friend joins the team. I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book 5 Chapter 2 Azula's Revenge

For hours, Appa flew over the ocean. Aang and his friends were on their way to the Fire Nation. Sokka was really depressed because he had to leave his family.

"Zuko, how did Azula come back?" asked Aang

"I don't know. It's like I said, I thought she was dead," he said

"Azula was more difficult to beat than we thought. During the seven years of peace Zuko and I had made peace with the other nations and sent our deepest apologizes. It took a long time to gain their trust, and when we finally did, Azula came. Zuko and I weren't aware of this until a few of our nation citizens told us. We thought it would be a good idea to go and defeat Azula, but we decided to come and get you Aang. You're the only one who can defeat her," said Iroh.

"If Azula is avenging Ozai, would she be stupid enough to take over the nations again?" asked Aang

"Azula could start another war if she wanted to, but I think she wants to go after you," replied Iroh

"Why?"

"You should know Aang. You're the Avatar, master of all four elements. Azula would have to defeat you if she wants to avenge her father. Aang listen to me very carefully."

"Okay."

"Azula will not be easy to defeat. She must have trained during the seven years of peace."

"Oh please, I kicked her ass before and I can do it again," said Zuko

"Zuko, Azula may be your sister, but don' underestimate her. We have no idea what she's up to or how strong she is," warned Iroh

"We need a plan. First of all, how long will it take us to reach the Fire Nation?" asked Aang

"At least five days. We should find safer ways to get there," said Iroh.

"You're right. Azula could be out there right now looking for us," said Toph

"So what routes should we take?" asked Aang

"We'll figure it out along the way, for now, we'll go to the island near Kioshi Island. We should be safe there," said Iroh

"Sounds good, Appa lets move."

Appa roared and continued to fly over the ocean. Meanwhile at the Fire Nation, citizens were trying to hide from Azula.

"Where are they!" she yelled

Azula looked around and spotted a man behind a barrel. She grabbed him and kicked him into a brick wall. She was angry.

"I tried to reason with you peasants. Looks like you want to do this the hard way. You don't seem to respect your new ruler very much because you're all a bunch of cowards. When I find out where my uncle and brother are, you all will meet your grave!" she shouted

Azula unleashed a fire blast around the supply areas. People were screaming and crying. Azula smiled from their suffering. Kids in the distance were watching.

Azula returned to her throne that belonged to Zuko. The screaming and crying faded. One of the kids that were watching was crying.

"My mom was down there," she cried

"My parents are down there too Kiru," said the other kid

"But your parents weren't in that fire Nama," said Kiru

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe Azula did this," replied Nama

"She's gone crazy! My mom could be hurt. I have to go down there and help her."

"No don't! If Azula catches you, she'll whip you!"

"I don't car! My mom could be dying. I have to help!"

"KIRU DON'T!"

It was too late. She headed down towards the attack. Nama stayed where she was. She was afraid to move.

"Mom!" called out Kira

"Kiru?" said a voice

"Mom!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw what Azula did. Are you okay mom?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but you shouldn't be here. You better get back to where you belong."

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind

Kiru and her mom turned around. It was Azula and she looked angry. She grabbed Kiru by the arm and squeezed tightly.

"You know you're not allowed over here. You will be punished! Guards!" called Azula

"No wait! Punish me instead. My daughter didn't know any better!" said Kiru's mom

"That's why she needs to be punished. If I let her go, she won't learn anything and the other children will do the same thing and I don't want that to happen. Guards, take her to the prison cell and give her a good whipping on the back!"

"No!"

"Don't interfere or you will meet your death."

The guard took Kiru to the prison cell as Azula ordered. Kiru's mother started to cry. She only cried harder when she heard her daughter scream from the crack of the whip. Azula smiled from the pain and misery that was being given.

The sun was setting. Aang and his friends made it on the island. Everyone had set up camp and Sokka went hunting for food.

"Careful Sokka!" called out Katara

"I will!" he called back

Sokka disappeared in the distance and Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh were planning ways to get to the Fire Nation safely.

"How about Kangaroo Island?" questioned Aang

"No, it's too close to the Fire Nation's border and besides, that's the first place Azula will look," said Iroh

"Uncle, what about this route? We can travel to Kyna and then journey through the mountains," said Zuko

"Bad idea, the mountain route is dangerous. It's filled with Saber Tooth Moose Lions, Wolf Bats, and Mountain Crawlers," said Iroh

"Well, we better decide on a route soon, even if we have to risk something Iroh," said Katara

Sokka continued to search for food until he spotted a Deer Elk. He slowly approached it and pulled out his staff and boomerang. He was about to strike when something roared and scared it away. Sokka was angry, but when he turned around, he grew scared. He was face to face with a Saber Tooth Moose Lion. Sokka took off running and it chased after him. Sokka ran until he was caught in a corner of the island dirt wall. The Saber Tooth Moose Lion slowly came towards him. Sokka pulled out his boomerang, but he dropped it. The Saber Tooth Moose Lion sniffed it and then sniffed Sokka, and then it started to lick Sokka in the face.

"Oh no, he's tasting me!" shrieked Sokka

The Saber Tooth Moose Lion ran off and came back with an apple. He set it at Sokka's feet.

"Wait a minute, Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops?" questioned Sokka

Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops licked Sokka again. Sokka stroked his nose.

"Good to see you again boy," he said happily

Back at the camp, everything was set up. Everyone was waiting for Sokka to return with dinner.

"We could travel partly through the Earth Nation and cut pass the abandoned islands," suggested Katara

"No, I wouldn't want to risk other people's lives," said Aang

"He's right. We should take the route Zuko suggested," said Toph

"Why?" asked Zuko

"The route has no people because it's dangerous. If there are no people, that means we won't have to worry about risking anyone's life. We can handle Saber Tooth Moose Lions, Wolf Bats, and Mountain Crawlers," answered Toph

"Well then, it's decided unless anyone has disagrees," said Aang

"No, I think we all agree," said Katara

"Where's the food, I'm famished," said Iroh

"Sokka should be here soon," said Toph

"Hey guys!" called out a voice.

Everyone looked in the direction of the call. It was Sokka. He was riding Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops. Katara seemed surprised to see her brother riding on a wild animal. When Sokka reached camp, he climbed off of Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops. Sokka had a large sac of food.

"Don't worry guys, I know this Saber Tooth Moose Lion. He helped me catch dinner," he said

"Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops!" said Aang happily

"What's a Fuu Fuu Cuddly Poops?" asked Zuko

"He is. We met him when he was a cub," said Aang

"I remember him. His mom almost killed you when Sokka was stuck in that hole," said Toph

"WHAT! You were attacked," said Katara

"It was a long time ago. We have a friend now," said Aang

"Can he come with us?" asked Sokka

"Yes, of course," said Katara

"Can we eat please?" asked Iroh

"I'll start on dinner," said Katara

Back at the Fire Nation, Azula was pacing back and forth. One of her attendances ran up to her.

"Your majesty, I have some news," he said

"This better be good," she snarled

"The Avatar left the Southern Water Tribe and is going somewhere."

"Really? That sounds interesting, was he alone?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm, so that's where Zuko and my uncle went. They went to get the Avatar."

"What should we do?"

"I have an idea and it should put my plot into action. Ready my ship. I need to get something that's important to the Avatar."

TO BE CONTINUED

That's the end of this chapter. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon, but it might be awhile. I have school. So I'll do my best when I have spare time.


End file.
